


Baby Please Come Home

by KhakiAnnie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Daddy kink that's not really daddy kink but better safe than sorry, M/M, Very mild rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhakiAnnie/pseuds/KhakiAnnie
Summary: It all comes to an epic crescendo with a stupid text.
 
8:19 pm December 23, 2016The snow’s coming down
 
Patrick reads the text. Twice. He doesn't answer it, and his read receipts are turned off. Fuck Jonny. Did he really put an apostrophe in his text? Patrick thinks. He hopes their brand new Honda Two Stage Track Driven Snowblower - in Blackhawks Red and Black - is broken. The "I need a snowblower like this so I can clear out our driveway and the neighbors', Patrick" snowblower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> I owe everything to this girl [leyley09](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leyley09/pseuds/leyley09) She is amazing and I very much enjoy my new friendship with her! She helped me write the end of this when I was struggling between making cinnamon rolls and wrapping presents on Christmas Eve. 
> 
> So thank you, Leyna, and Merry Christmas! <3
> 
> Make sure you check out her fics. They are great!
> 
>  
> 
> This fic came about when I heard a Christmas song and I said to Leyna, "ya know…?" And she said "but how about?" 
> 
>  
> 
> So, here's my gift to all of you!! I give you Christmas porn. 
> 
> Translations are in the end notes. Sorry if I forgot any tags, let me know and I'll fix it!

It all comes to an epic crescendo with a stupid text.

  
_8:19 pm December 23, 2016_  
**The snow’s coming down**

  
Patrick reads the text. Twice. He doesn't answer it, and his read receipts are turned off. Fuck Jonny. _Did he really put an apostrophe in his text?_ Patrick thinks. He hopes their brand new Honda Two Stage Track Driven Snowblower - in Blackhawks Red and Black - is broken. The "I need a snowblower like this so I can clear out our driveway and the neighbors', Patrick" snowblower.

  
The taxi cab he has taken to his parent’s has pulled up in front of the house. After paying the driver, he gets out and -- why is the house dark? Checking his watch - the beautifully engraved Apple Watch Jonny got him for his birthday - he sees that it’s still too early for everyone to be in bed. Looking at the snow bank near the end of the driveway, he thinks about throwing the watch in the snow, and even unbuckles it. As he pulls it from his wrist, he sees the words engraved on the backside of the watch - " _Je t'aime Peeks L'amour ne sait pas quelle heure il est_ ". He can’t do it; he buckles the watch back onto his wrist. He loves that watch...and Jonny... and the text message notification is still on the watch face. So, he reads it again.

  
He starts up the driveway towards the front door, pulling his keys from his pocket. Snowflakes start to fall, and the world seems so quiet all around him. He's so used to hearing Jonny soothingly breathe next to him, and he always has something to say about everything, usually a little fact he heard on some tv show that he thought Patrick would be interested in hearing. Or a comment about how nice Patrick's ass looks in his jeans. Sometimes, he rambles about his brother or some charity thing he wants to do because Jonny is always trying to save the world. _He's such a beautiful fucking person - except when he isn't._

  
The snow is the fluffy kind with the snowflakes that are so big you can see the pattern in each one but melt as soon as they hit the ground. He looks up, and a snowflake catches on his long eyelashes. He blinks and it melts against his cheek. He closes his eyes and thinks of Jonny at the 2014 Stadium Series game at Soldier Field squinting his eyes against the lights and the huge flakes threatening to cover his face. He looked at Patrick with one eye squinted almost all the way closed and smiled at him, the kind that took his whole face with it.

_  
Jonny doesn't know that he looks like an angel when he smiles like that. Maybe I should call him. I should call him. I miss his voice...NO! Patrick is absolutely not going to call him._

  
            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__  
8:24 pm December 23, 2016  
**I'm watching it fall**

_  
Better get your ass out there with our new snowblower, you dick._

  
He can imagine that right now Jonny is sitting in the living room on the big white soft couch all wrapped up in the oversized knit blanket "It's big enough to wrap around both of us, baby" that Jonny found in some boutique they were at on Michigan Avenue. So he bought it, and they have fucked on it and wrapped themselves in it more times than he can count.

  
He's probably started a fire and is waiting for Patrick to come home, right now. He's most likely wearing some of those long thermal socks that always push his one sweat pant leg up in the back so he looks like a 7 year old that can't quite dress himself neatly yet, and his hair is flat and sticking up on the back of his head because it was pillowed against the couch while he was watching a game.

  
If Patrick walked in the door, Jonny'd look at him all apologetic and wide eyed while he tries to smooth that patch of hair down and say something like, "just c'mere, babe, I want to tell you something" in that deep voice that cracks when he talks, sometimes. He'd pull Patrick close to him while apologizing and tell him that he bought plane tickets to Buffalo. "We leave in the morning, Peeks."

  
Then, Patrick would straddle his big thighs and moan Jonny's name into his mouth as they made love in front of the fireplace with the snow falling outside the window. Jonny would walk to the kitchen afterwards, naked and shaking his gorgeous ass, and retrieve some NadaMoo! Cookies and Cream ice cream from the freezer, and bring it back to the couch. And while wrapped up in that big grey knit blanket, they would share bites with Jonny feeding it to him. He'd watch Jonny slowly lick it off the spoon while some drips on his bare chest, Patrick chasing the dribble with his tongue over Jonny's peaked nipple.

  
Later in the bedroom, an argument would take place in the walk in closet, while they are packing, about whether or not it's appropriate to wear jeans and a sweater to church on Christmas Eve.

  
"Jonathan, baby Jesus was born in a fucking barn. He doesn't give a shit if I'm wearing jeans and a black v-neck sweater to his birthday party," Patrick would say.

_  
"Patrick, des mots durs et pauvres raisonnement jamais régler quoi que ce soit."_

  
Patrick would put the jeans and the sweater back into the closet and drop to his knees. "Tell me you love me, Jonny."

  
" _Je t'aime, mon coeur."_ Jonny would whisper, thumbing over Patrick's plump lips. Patrick would blow him right there with thoughts of Jonny at Christmas mass in those tailored grey slacks that hide nothing.

  
Patrick inhales deeply as he steps foot inside his parent's house, waiting for the smell of pine and sugar to hit his nose, as he tries to force away thoughts of Jonny. He can't wait to surprise his parents and his sisters and spend Christmas with them despite Jonny's selfishness.

  
It's chilly and dark inside, and there is no sign of Christmas anywhere that he can see. As he starts to look around, he wonders, _did Jonny order groceries for Christmas Day? If not, he's going to have trouble finding anything decent to eat that won't make him sick. I mean, there are only certain stores open on Christmas Day, and they won't carry all his gluten and dairy free food that he needs. Maybe I should text him to make sure he ordered groceries…_

 

__  
8:31 pm December 23, 2016  
**Lots of people around**

  
As Patrick is taking his coat off in the foyer, he sees this text and, instantly annoyed, he angrily taps out a reply message on his phone.

**  
Oh yeah? Lots of ppl huh? Who Jonny? Who do you have around? No 1 cause guess what asshole! Evry1 went HOME for XMAS! 3 days of no hockey on xmas means u go the fuck home to your family and c them! Just like we did last year cept we went to Bum Fucking Winterpeg! Remember? Did you order food for xmas day so you have something to eat?**

  
Patrick hits delete. He isn’t going to send that text. He shouldn't have to explain this to him, he thinks. They talked about it last year in Winnipeg.

  
Christmas morning in Winnipeg started early, for Patrick at least. He snuck downstairs in the Toews' family cabin to check out the tree. He looked at the abundance of gifts under it and the overstuffed stockings, and turned on the tree's lights. He was startled as he started into the kitchen to make coffee by Andrèe already holding a cup for him.

  
"Thank you," he said softly, as he kissed her cheek and took the cup from her hands "Merry Christmas."

  
_"Joyeux Noël, mon petit chaton_. I heard the footsteps coming down the stairs and knew it was you, Patrick. There is no way any of my boys would be up this early, even on Christmas," she said through a smile.

  
"Ohh. Uh ..me and my sisters...well we like to get up super early on Christmas. Still."

  
"You must miss them. Why don't you call them?" She asked as she put Patrick's charged iPad on the kitchen island next to him and rubbed his arm.

  
"Thank you," he said, trying to keep his voice steady as she squeezed his arm and left the room.

  
"Take your time, dear, I'll attempt to wake the boys."

  
A short time later, Jonny came into the kitchen just as Patrick was finishing the facetime. He looked up at Jonny with tears in his eyes.

  
Jonny leaned over him and kissed him, soft and sweet, lingering on Patrick's mouth. He pressed his forehead to Patrick's and said, "I know it's hard being away from them on Christmas. Next year we'll spend it with 'em. I promise."

  
"Jonny, s'not -- M'not-- this is ok. I'm so happy being here with you and your parents. I am. Where you are is where I want to be. Forever."

  
"I know, babe. But you want them, too."

  
Patrick stood up and buried his face in Jonny's neck. Jonny rubbed his back in soothing circles and kissed his blonde curls.

  
Patrick pulled back, leaving his hands on Jonny's hips, and looked at him, smiling at his sleep wrinkled cheek and bed head. He exhaled through his nose, chuckling, and reached up to smooth Jonny's hair down and then ran his hand down his cheek to his neck.

  
"I'm so happy I'm here with you in stupid cold Canada, Jonathan. Merry Christmas."

  
Jonny winked at him and took his coffee cup from him, "Merry Christmas. C'mon in the family room. I got something for you to see," as he motioned Patrick towards the door with a nod of his head.

  
Jonny had made him a "movie" of Patrick's family opening the Christmas presents Patrick had shipped home to them. By the end, Patrick felt much happier, and he loved the day he spent with Jonny's family.

  
          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
After hanging his coat on the coat tree in the foyer at his parent's house, he takes off his shoes. Patrick starts looking around the house to find everyone. All the family rooms are empty and dark. There is no Christmas tree. No cookies in the kitchen. No stockings, no presents, no Griswold Eggnog bowl and moose cups. It looks like it does any other time of the year. Even the refrigerator looks emptier than normal.

  
He has no idea what is going on, but he doesn't like it. He's beginning to feel like something is wrong. The house just feels...too cold and empty.

 

  
_8:42 pm December 23, 2016_  
**Baby please come home**

_  
Nope. Not even gonna respond or feel guilty. He called me baby 'cause he's trying to get me to feel badu, and I am not falling for it._

  
Nervously, he starts checking the bedrooms. His parent's bed is empty. He checks Erica’s room, Jess’s room, Jackie’s room, and the basement. All are empty. There is no laundry. There is no luggage. There are no candy canes, cookies, or turkey. Not even a cell phone charger plugged in, anywhere. Everything is nice and neat. Beds look like they haven't been slept in for days.

  
He runs to the garage. His dad’s truck is there, but his mom’s van is gone. The girls’ cars were in the driveway when he got out of the taxi. He wonders if maybe they went to dinner or something and all piled in his mom's van. Since he still wants to surprise them, he decides to not text or call them.

  
He sits down in the cold, dark living room and puts his head back on the couch, willing to wait them out a little longer. He thinks back on one of the first years he lived alone after moving out of Stan's basement. He was so excited to have his own place, and he decorated for Christmas in anticipation of his family coming. He couldn't wait for them to fly in for the Christmas break and spend it in Chicago.

  
The morning of that December 23rd, a nasty snow storm blew in canceling all flights in and out of Chicago. Roads were closed, and travel basically came to a standstill. Patrick was devastated when his family's flight was cancelled. On Christmas Eve when limited travel started back up, they were unable to get another flight. They were told it would be Christmas Day or the day after before they could book something for all of them. Patrick was afraid to try to get a flight to Buffalo in case he wouldn't be able to get back on time for the game.

  
On Christmas Eve night, a snow stranded Jonny had shown up at Patrick's door carrying a bag of groceries and a neatly wrapped Christmas present. They spent the whole night watching Christmas movies and playing Xbox. Jonny slept in the spare bedroom, and Patrick woke him up early on Christmas morning. They sat cross legged on the floor in front of the tree, Jonny grumbling that it was still dark outside, and exchanged gifts. Patrick even managed to drag him to the church down the street for an early morning mass.

  
Of course, they had to stop at Jonny's condo on the way so he could change his clothes. Patrick had followed him up and waited as Jonny changed. He noticed a mistletoe hanging in the doorway to Jonny's kitchen and was leaning against the doorframe under it when Jonny emerged from the bedroom. He was smoothing the sleeves down on the navy blue shirt he was wearing when he looked up at Patrick.

  
Patrick asked him what the mistletoe was for, and Jonny smiled and said some guy had hung it there last week after a date. Startled by the outright confession of his sexuality, Patrick pressed and asked if they made out underneath it. Jonny responded by crowding him in the doorway, under the mistletoe, and asked if Patrick wanted a "play by play". He had laughed nervously and looked away from Jonny, whose eyes were intensely looking him over.

  
"Whatever!" Patrick had told him, as he pushed off on Jonny's chest and and headed towards the front door. He hoped he hadn’t given anything away, but he was sure it was showing on his face. It didn't really matter, because a week later, drunk on expensive champagne and hands all over each other, they made out for the first time under that same mistletoe on New Year's Eve.

  
         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
He looks at his phone, unlocking it and thumbing over Jonny's contact info. Just as he is about to hit the call button, another text comes in from Jonny.

 

  
_8:59 pm December 23, 2016_  
**The church bells in town  
** **All singing in song  
** **Full of happy sounds**

  
_What the fuck is he talking about? Since when does Jonny hear happy church bells at home_? He’s had enough, so he texts back

  
_9:01 pm December 23, 2016_  
**shut the fk up!!! i dont wanna talk to u rght now u r shellfish**

  
_Fuck_...

  
_9:01 pm December 23, 2016_  
****SELFISH u r selfish, not a shellfish. shellfish are quiet n cute. u arent**

  
_9:02 pm December 23, 2016_  
**Baby please just come home**

  
_9:02 pm December 23, 2016_  
**no n stop calling me baby**

  
Patrick slams his phone down on the couch. He is starting to feel real lonely. It’s been about 45 minutes since he arrived, and he’s still all alone. Even if his family went out to dinner, they should be home by now.

  
He gets up from the couch and walks downstairs to his room. He is pleasantly surprised to find that his mom has made his bed for him - them, he thinks. She made the bed for them, but Jonny isn't here and Pat is missing him. Even Mom must have been hopeful that he was coming home with Patrick and prepared for their arrival. Now he definitely doesn’t feel bad for leaving Jonny by himself. Except for the part where he does.

  
He sits down on the bed and remembers the first time he ever brought Jonny home with him after they were together. They were in Buffalo to play the Sabres, and they stayed with his parents instead of staying in the hotel. Jonny was nervous about staying in Patrick's room with him, but Mom had insisted.

  
Despite his efforts, Patrick failed to get Jonny to fuck him in his childhood bed. He was too afraid the whole family would hear them, so he kept telling Patrick no.

  
Finally, in the morning with Jonny's defenses down, Patrick - who was spooned against Jonny's back - was able to manage a handjob. He had to stifle Jonny's moans by putting his fingers in Jonny's mouth and kissing his neck and shoulder. He also got off while fucking in between Jonny's thighs. It was the hottest thing Patrick had ever done in his parent's house. His mom knowingly smirked when she saw Patrick putting the sheets in the laundry before breakfast, and Jonny's flush at the breakfast table was gorgeous as it ran all the way down his neck.

  
Patrick puts his phone in his back pocket and heads to the kitchen. He grabs his dad's keys and goes to the garage. Maybe his family is at his summer house in Hamburg for some reason.

 

  
_9:07 pm December 23, 2016_  
**They're singing "Deck The Halls"  
** **But it's not like Christmas at all  
** **'Cause I remember when you were here  
** **And all the fun we had last year**

  
_9:17 pm December 23, 2016_  
**Pretty lights on the tree  
** **I'm watching them shine  
** **You should be here with me**

  
He doesn’t read these texts until he has gotten to his house. He pulls in his driveway at 9:30 pm, and enters the code into the security pad at his gate. When he arrives at the front of the house, he doesn’t see his mom’s van here, and the house is dark. He decides to check inside, anyway, hoping they are just messing around and hiding from him.

  
He checks the whole first floor of the house before he admits they aren't there. He pauses in the doorway of the sunroom in the back of the house that looks out over Lake Erie. This is his favorite room in the house. He remembers once when Jonny was with him, and they went to the furniture store to pick out a couch for the room.

  
Jonny had found a large soft brown leather sectional that, with the ottoman in the middle of it, practically made a bed. Jonny bought it for Patrick as a housewarming gift. A few days later when it arrived, they fucked on it at sunset while Patrick whispered into Jonny's ear for the first time that he was in love with him.

  
He walks into the room and sits down on the couch. Running his hand over the soft leather, he looks out the window at the Lake. The water is already frozen along the shore. Only powdery light snow is falling now, with the clouds giving way to the moon that is shining bright and full. He leans back and listens to the sounds of the empty house, the whirr of the furnace, the creaks of the wood in the wind coming off the lake, and the tick of the clock in the corner of the room. He wonders why he left Jonny in Chicago, when all he wants is to be with him right now.

  
He reads Jonny's last text, again, and types out a reply.

 

  
_9:41 pm December 23, 2016_  
**who jonny? Who is singing and why should i be there with you**?

  
He waits. His phone rings and he hits ignore, then replies:

__  
9:43pm December 23, 2016  
**no im not talking on the phone. U have something to say text it.**

  
_9:44 pm December 23, 2016_  
**Your family is here, Patrick. I flew them all in to surprise you and that’s why I didn’t want to go to Buffalo for Christmas. I wanted to make you happy and give you the greatest gift. My parents are here, too. They are all here waiting for you and I’m running out of excuses to tell them about where you are. Baby please come home. I’m sorry**.

  
….fuck. He hits call. Jonny answers after a half ring. “Patrick. Pat, please come home, baby. I’m so sorry, alright? I'm really fucking sorry. Where are you?”

  
Sobbing now, Patrick responds, “Buffalo. Jonny, I’m in Buffalo.” He's already off the couch and heading towards the front door.

  
“What? What are you doing in Buffalo?”

  
“I wanted to see my family, you fucking idiot, and I thought you didn’t want to see them. So I came here to surprise them.”

  
“Patrick, I love your family. I flew them all here to surprise you. That's why I didn't want to go to Buffalo.”

  
“I love you, Jonny.”

  
“Baby, I love you too. Please come home."

  
“I’m on my way back to the airport.” Patrick says.

  
        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
At 6:33 am on December 24th, Patrick’s flight arrives at O’hare. He walks to the baggage claim to find his dad, Jonny's dad, Jonny's brother, and Jonny waiting for him. He can’t stop the sobs that wrack his tired body from the pure exhaustion of everything that has happened in the last 18 hours. He falls into Jonny’s arms and buries his face in his neck and cries. He feels his dad patting and rubbing circles on his back trying to comfort him.

  
When they get to the house, Patrick finds all the women in the kitchen and dining room. They are busy making a huge breakfast, and his sisters are giggling and enjoying mimosas, from the looks of it. The Christmas tree is lit, there are plates of cookies all around, and there are stockings all around the fireplace in Patrick's favorite room with his favorite white couch. Squeals erupt when they see him, as he begins hugging everyone. When he gets to his mom, he can't let go. He also can't stop looking at Jonny, who is taking his coat off by the front door and smiling like an idiot.

_  
God I am so lucky to have him._

  
After his belly is full of his sisters' chocolate chip pancakes and Andrèe's "famous" Ham and Gruyere Croissants, Patrick announces he'd like to have a shower and a nap. As he heads to the kitchen with his plate, Jonny is on his heels.

  
Hands find his hips as he opens the dishwasher to put his plate in, and a warm mouth explores his neck. "Want some company?"

  
"Sure. You want our parents to just join us too, Jon?"

  
Jonny puts his forehead against the back of Patrick's head, nose buried in his curls, and groans his displeasure.

  
Thirty minutes later, he emerges from the en suite bathroom to find Jonny sitting on the edge of the bed watching him. Patrick's holding the towel loosely around his waist, and it dips low. Jonny's eyes roam his body, pausing on his lower belly where the hairline disappears into the towel. Patrick bites his lower lip, teasingly, and raises his chin.

  
"You're so fucking perfect, Peeks, I can't believe you're actually mine," Jonny says, as he crosses the room.

  
"I'm sorry I called you a shellfish." Patrick says into Jonny's mouth.

  
"I'm sorry I made you crabby." Jonny pulls back and says with a wink, running his hands down Patrick's back to grab his ass cheeks and pinch.

  
"You definitely didn't do it on porpoise…" Patrick says, breaking down into complete giggles now.

  
"These puns are cod awful, soooo let's fuck."

  
Jonny’s grip tightens around Patrick's ribs as he bites and licks his way down Patrick's neck to his collarbone. The head of Patrick's cock finds friction against the towel he's still holding around his waist, so he drops it.

  
He puts both hands on Jonny's shoulders and attempts to push back, wiggling to try and get free.

  
"J- Jonny. Jesus, Jonny, fuck. Stop," he says as Jonny's hand finds his balls and rolls them. "People. Sisters. Our M-moms. Kitchen," is all he can string together as his cock fully hardens and is trapped between his belly and Jonny's jeans, which are rubbing him in all the right ways.

  
Jonny sucks his ear lobe, "they all went shopping, baby, and they promised not to be back 'til 2."

  
Patrick whines and walks backwards towards the bedroom door. "Couch."

  
Jonny smiles and shakes his head. "You're so naughty. Remember Santa is watching, Patrick."

  
"Lemme grab some stuff, I'll be right out," Jonny says as he's already pulling off his socks.

  
Patrick heads out to the living room and sits down in the corner of the sectional, splaying his thighs wide, and putting a Santa hat over his hard cock, just as Jonny emerges carrying a bottle of lube and wearing nothing but his jeans, which have the button popped already. Patrick can see the outline of Jonny's cock, hard and angled towards his left hip.

  
"Your mom wore that hat on the airplane, Peeks."

  
"It seems to fit alright, doncha think?"

  
"God, we're gonna have to burn it."

  
Jonny comes over to the couch, dropping the lube on the cushion next to Patrick. He strips his jeans and boxers off, then drops to his knees between Patrick's thighs.

  
"What'd you bring me, Santa?" Jonny says as he kisses Patrick's thigh and then the other, looking up at him with big doe eyes.

  
"I don't know, Jonny. You been a good boy? Hmm?" He says, raising his eyebrows.

  
Jonny nods his head yes.

  
"Then what do you want, baby?"

  
Jonny actually blushes, and he looks away.

  
"Don't be shy, tell Santa what you want."

  
Patrick knows Jonny loves to play little games like this, but he still gets too excited when he sees how into it Jonny gets. The red flush has extended down to his chest, and his nipples are peaked.

  
"I can't tell you, Santa."

  
Patrick leans forward and lifts Jonny's chin and smiles fondly at him. "You can tell me anything, sweetheart."

  
Putting his lips on Patrick's ear Jonny says, "I want you to fuck me, Santa. Hard."

  
Patrick swallows loudly. It's not like they haven't done it that way before, but it doesn't happen very often. Patrick prefers to have Jonny buried balls deep in his ass, and that's just how it is.

  
Patrick slowly sits back against the couch and meets Jonny's eyes that are intense and so blown black. He pulls the Santa hat off Patrick's cock and wastes no time swallowing his cock until it hits the back of his throat.

  
Even more impressive, he grabs the lube and pops the top. Handing the bottle to Patrick, he holds his right hand out, fingers extended. Patrick pours on some lube and drops the bottle, whining as he watches Jonny's fingers find his own ass.

  
Moaning around Patrick's cock, Jonny continues to open himself up as Patrick watches in awe. When he sees Jonny push in a third finger, he pumps his hips upwards. Jonny gags but doesn't pull off.

  
"Take it, sweetheart." He does it again, and Jonny just opens his jaw and throat more. "That's it, baby."

  
Jonny pulls off, on a gag, with a line of drool still attached to Patrick's cock. Both of Jonny's hands come up to grip Patrick's thighs, and Patrick caresses his cheek and rubs Jonny's lips. He takes hold of his cock and lightly slaps Jonny's lips with the head a few times; Jonny then presses a kiss to it.

  
Jonny rolls to his feet and moves to straddle Patrick's thighs, his cock head an angry red and dripping as it peeks out of its foreskin.

  
"God, look how hard you got blowing me, sweetheart," Patrick says, as he wraps his hand around Jonny's cock and thumbs over the slit. He brings that thumb up to his mouth and sucks the precome off.

  
Jonny pumps his hips and thighs up and leans forward with his hands on the top of the couch, giving Patrick easy access to his nipples for him to lick and nip. Patrick splays his legs wider and grabs Jonny's hips. He pulls Jonny forward, which puts the tip of his cock right on Jonny's hole. Jonny throws his head back and moans.

  
He slowly eases his hips down until just the tip of Patrick's cock is inside, squeezing around it.

  
"Jonny, baby, you feel so good. Let me in."

  
Jonny relaxes, after what feels like hours, and slides down Patrick's thick cock until he's fully seated. He pauses to lean forward, still slightly taller than Patrick, and licks into his mouth.

  
Never being one to do anything less than 100%, Jonny immediately starts pumping his thighs up and down. Patrick thrusts upwards to meet Jonny's downward strokes, hands bruising Jonny's hips.

  
After a few minutes, with sweat running down Jonny's chest and his body fully seated on Patrick, he takes an opportunity to push Jonny over to the side, onto his back. Jonny goes easily, with a startled rush of air from his lungs. Patrick springs up and crawls between Jonny's legs.

  
Jonny is giggling, and Patrick kisses him to shut him up.

  
"What's so funny, Toews?"

  
"Nothing. Ok. Fine. I keep thinking about that Santa hat and your mom finding out what you did to it."

  
Patrick reaches his arm forward, Jonny taking the opportunity to nip Patrick's bicep and soothe it with his tongue. Patrick pauses in his search and giggles "ow" into Jonny's mouth. He keeps feeling around until he feels the furry hat above him.

  
He puts the hat on his head and says, "tell Santa how you are going to be a good boy, Jonny." And with that, he slides back into Jonny's ass and starts pounding, hard, just like Jonny asked.

  
          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Reading 1:30 on the clock, Jonny groans from inside their nest under the big grey knit blanket. "Yuck, I need a shower before everyone gets back."

  
"You get in the shower, I'll clean up."

  
Patrick watches Jonny's ass as he heads down the hallway to their bedroom. He gets up and decides he better put the knit blanket in their room, with the lube and the debauched Santa hat.

  
When he reaches the bedroom, he hears Jonny singing in the shower.

 

“The snow's coming down  
I'm watching it fall  
Lots of people around  
Baby please come home

The church bells in town  
All ringing in song  
Full of happy sounds  
Baby please come home

They're singing "Deck The Halls"  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year”

  
Jonny’s into the second stanza before the words start to sound familiar. By the time he starts the third stanza, Patrick just has to go in there.

  
“Did you seriously try to woo me with a cheesy Christmas song?”

  
There’s a clatter as Jonny drops his shampoo. “Uhhhh….depends. Did it work?”

  
Patrick is giggling as he climbs into the shower. “Yes, you big dork, it worked.”

  
Jonny’s smile could light up Michigan Avenue. “Merry Christmas, Peekaboo.”

  
“Merry Christmas, Jonny.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (I hope they're right!! If not, please correct me)
> 
> Je t'aime Peeks - I love you Peeks
> 
> L'amour ne sait pas quelle heure il est -Love knows not what time it is
> 
> des mots durs et pauvres raisonnement jamais régler quoi que ce soit - harsh words and poor reasoning never settle anything
> 
> Mon coeur - my heart
> 
> Joyeux Noël, mon petit chaton - Merry Christmas, my little duck


End file.
